rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Pidog Genic
Pidog Genic is a male human character who is a member of the Genic and Blakan families of nobility from Al Kharid. This character is studied in several arts, including formal education in magic as well as potion making, and also seems to be useful with a crossbow. Early Years He was about five or six years old when his father, Path O. Genic wanted to enroll him in the Misthalinian Army training. Pidog refused, but he had to receive teleportation and snaring training for protection reasons. A few years later the Russia Wars started, and all the heirs of the Misthalinian throne were being hunted down. Pidog often tried to get himself in trouble to get his father’s attention. Onya, his older sister, never liked him and often tried to stop him because he did many bad things to her and Dalkal Stord, her boyfriend and the second-in-command of the kingdom. As Pidog got older he began fights with his father for no apparent reason. His brothers and sisters were doing productive things like exploring while he rarely left the castle except for getting into trouble. His Father's Disappearance Pidog’s father accidentally teleported into the Nether while traveling somewhere. Pidog was about fourteen and he was trying to claim the throne, but Onya constantly opposed. During that time, the kingdom was constantly crumbling and falling upon itself. An attack by Russia caused Pidog to flee towards Falador. He had no runes, so he could not teleport. Pidog got attacked at Barbarian Village (also known as Gunnarsgrunn) and stayed at the Monastery for a long period of time because he had to recover from the wounds that he got from the attacks. While there, he became angrier and angrier at his father and his disappearance. Eventually, he found his way to Falador and he found an ally of his father named Lord Toner. His Time in Falador Once he was in Falador, he did a lot of reading and took more advanced magic and potion making courses at the Wizards’ Tower and the Chemist's shop in Rimmington. He also became tired of only having Lord Toner, who typically ignored him and only helped him out of extremely dangerous situations. He tried to move back to Misthalin, but the kingdom was attacked again and he couldn't move there. He moved into the ranch south of Falador and settled down. A war happened in Falador, so Lord Toner made Pidog move out because of the danger. That was the end of the time in Falador. The Beginning of His Marriage One day, Pidog met a girl named Clare Blakan who was wandering around north of Falador. Not too long later, he met a woman named Holly J. Blakan in the Blue Moon Inn. He found out that Clare Blakan was her long lost cousin, so they went back to north of Falador and found her. They took her to the castle of Holly's family for safety. During this time, Holly had fallen in love with Pidog. Holly didn't know how to tell him, so she got drunk while at her family's castle and blurted out "We should get married!" (Pretty much meaning she proposed to him.) They got married at the Taverley Stone Circle soon after that. Return of His Father and the Rebuilding of the Genics in Al Kharid One day, Pidog saw his father in Falador and told him all about what happened in the nine years that he had been gone. He also told him that he was starting to find people to join the new Genic Family. As the family was being rebuilt, they were conflicting about where they would live most of them said they should take Varrock or Lumbridge but Path said that they weren’t strong enough to take anything. Soon after, a friend of his father who was also Onya’s ex-boyfriend named Dalkal Stord received Al Kharid as a peace offering from Emperor Zenthos Daemor of Camelot and he allowed the Genics to live there. He met a boy named Jack who was from London, England, United Kingdom, and had died in a train crash and came to Gielinor as his heaven. About half a year later, Dalkal was murdered, and he left Al Kharid to the Genics. A few years after, the Genics claimed Pollnivneach. Time of Old Battles Pidog’s rage finally broke out and caused him to dislike his father, starting new fights over nothing. A short civil war broke out that had no battles, simply just threats. It was ended with his re-acceptance into the family. The rage continued on with plans to assassinate Path and many other things (he even asked for the help of a old enemy), but he gave up on them all in the end. Pidog's rage froze over and he rejoined the family officially but he moved himself and all of his kids into a mansion north of Seers’ Village that was empty. Pidog also said he would not participate in any Genic wars and got Holly to agree to this. Breaking Off From Path Pidog is talking to Zenthos about joining his new empire because he fears the Genics might collapse again. He plans on changing his name to Holly’s maiden name, which is Blakan. He also plans on opening his mansion under the name "Blakan Manor." Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Blakan Family Category:Genic Family Category:Mage Category:Noble Category:Male Category:Retired